Kai vs Tyson, who's the real World Champion?
by llPainll
Summary: kai's really angry 'bout him losing in the first championships and then makes challenge with tyson to take his title. but then, there's also something up his sleeve and the true reason comes out in the end. read and review to find out more!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

--------------------------------

**Kai's Challenge**

The train swiftly made its way along the snowy foothills. The pearly moonlight was bathing everything around it in silver. Inside the train, there were no lights except for the engine. Everybody were fast asleep... everybody except a boy with two blue stripes on each cheek. He lay awake there next to the window, thinking furiously. His face looked ghostly in the moonlight. In fact, he was thinking so furiously that his face had an ugly look and his forehead was wrinkled. He was bothered by a fact that he just couldn't throw out of his mind. He turned around and saw another boy lying on the bunk opposite to his. His face too was ghostly white. He was one of the main things Kai Hiwatari's mind was occupied with.

The thing that was bothering Kai was his performence in the world championships. The fact that he had lost after all that training and stuff was the most troublesome. The boy in front of him had beaten him. Though he still owed him one, he just couldn't bring himself to admit that. He had let slip his phoenix bitbeast, Dranzer. The Demolition Boys, who were after their bitbeasts managed to steal his and another of his teammates' bitbeasts. But Tyson had got it back for them by winning. This is why he owed him one... but he'd never admit it.

No way, he told himself. I'm stronger than him. He just won cos' his opponent was weak, that's all. _Ah_, another voice in his head said, but Tyson had got the strongest of the four Demolition Boys, he was even more stronger beacuse he had all the bitbeasts he had stolen, and yet Tyson won with Dragoon. But still, Kai argued back at the voice and paused, searching for another excuse for why Tyson won. Well, he'd an have fluked somewhere and won, that's all. Anyway, he'd beat Tyson loads of times before, so he could still beat him now.

Then just go challenge him tomorrow, that's all, the other voice said. Fine, Kai agreed. Tomorrow, he'd go and challenge Tyson to a battle where if Tyson lost, he'd have to chuck his World Champion title to him. And with that one comforting thought, he managed to roll over get some sleep troubled by dreams of Tyson wearing a crown and standing high up while the crowd cheered him and with Kai in the sidelines.

--------------------------------

The next morning, when Kai woke up, he found Tyson in a frenzy of excitement about what his Dad and Grandpa would say about him being World Champion and just wouldn't si down. It was only when Max pointed out that they might already know about that he managed to sit down. Then, with a sudden,wild jerk that threw everything and everybody forward, the train came to a halt. Soon, as the people were still getting and picking up their things, the driver came into the compartment and said that an avalanche in the night has caused a blockage in the track and that the train couldn't push through. Even worse was that the train was stuck too deep in the snow to reverse out. So now they'd have to spend the time to get the train out in the train. The people started groaning and complaining as the driver disappeared to the next compartment.

This put Tyson totally out and he slumped down on his bunk, staring out of the snow filled window. Kai waited for Max and Ray to shove off so that he could have Tyson to himself. Then, a noise outside caused them all to clean the windows and look outside. On one side towards the engine, there were people with shovels, clearing the snow, on the other side, a group of kids were sending snow flying everywhere as they had their little Beyblade match. At this point, Tyson got excited again and started searching for Dragoon in his bag while Max and Ray had already disappeared. It was now or never. Kai stepped forward.

'Huh? Wasshup, Kai?' Tyson asked, looking up at the look on Kai's face with his launcher in his mouth.

'I'm making a challenge here. It's to a Beyblade match. If I win, you'll forfeit your title of World Champion to me. If I lose, then I'll give away Dranzer and do your bidding for the next two championships.' Tyson stared at Kai as the launcher fell out of his mouth.

'Umm, Kai, are you sure you know what you're saying?'

'Yep.'

'Are you really serious?'

'Dead serious.' and the look on his face confirmed it.

'Come on now...heheh...you can't want it that badly that youd'd put Dranzer at risk. I mean, the only time you've thrown him away was when you were brainwashed by Biovolt. Y--'

'Shut up. All I want is a one word answer: Yes or no. And if it's no, I'll take it that you're chicken. If you say yes, I'll take it that you're worthy of the world champion title, though not enough to beat me. I'll give you a day's time. I'll see ya at night.' and Kai walked off to who knows where. Tyson slowly started to shake with anger.

'Fine! We'll see who's talking when I've won! You were always a sour loser! Just you wa--'

'Yeah, whatever.' Kai said, waving his hand without turning around. He left the compartment, leaving Tyson all alone. He picked up his launcher and threw it into his bag and then he threw himself on the bunk next to the window and watched Ray beat Max up. Kai had just spoilt his mood for a match. He slowly started calming down and started to get a little worried.

Kai had never put Dranzer at risk whenever he was normal. Or maybe he wasn't just now. But the last time he threw Dranzer away without regret in the beginning. But now the look on his face when he said clearly said that he didn't want to lose Dranzer again. So that meant he knew something with which he could win against Tyson. He'd better be careful. Then slowly as the sun was shining feebly high in the sky, he got up and left the compartment to watch the match.

---

A/N: so, how was this new version? i deleted all my stories last time cos' i felt that i messed it up a bit, all in the end. maybe some of the readers noticed it. it was mainly because i was in a hurry with the chaps, so this time i'll be careful. anyway, reviews!

Kai Hiwatari II


End file.
